


From the Heart...

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [8]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Franky writes from her heart but is it a case of unrequited love?
Relationships: Franky Doyle/ Kim Chang, Franky Doyle/Erica Davidson
Series: Wentworth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 6





	From the Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Franky Doyle, Erica Davidson or Kim Chang. The show and it’s characters belong to Fremantle Australia. No copyright infringement intended.

Franky sat in her cell that Wednesday evening and sighed. She chewed the top of her pen, trying to think what to write next.   
An image of her girlfriend Kim Chang’s face flashed before her eyes and she blinked the image away guiltily.   
She felt bad writing letters to Erica even though Kim was hopelessly devoted to her, but at the same time she certainly wasn’t going to waste time by sitting around and pining over Erica while Erica makes up her damn mind.   
Franky looked over at what she had written. “Erica, you drive me crazy. I love everything about you, and I spend hours thinking of you.’  
Franky but her lip. She had to make sure these letters articulated and expressed exactly how she felt, in case she never got a chance to send another letter again. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but Franky felt Erica was worth the risk.   
Then there was a knock on her door, and Franky shoved the letter in her desk drawer under a pile of magazines. She looked up to see her girlfriend Kim, standing at the door in her pyjamas. “Hey. Ready for bed?” she asked her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. Franky looked Kim up and down. She wore shorts and crop top, as she knew Franky liked that outfit on her. But Franky wasn’t in the mood for any fooling around tonight. “Franky? What’s up? Usually you’re all over me by now,” Kim said as she closed the door suggestively behind her. Franky managed a weak smile. “I’m sorry Kimmy but I’m not in the mood tonight. Do you mind if we just have a night alone rather than together? I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you,” Franky said as she stood up and kissed Kim’s neck. Kim sighed and closed her eyes. “Are we okay? You seem to want to be alone a lot lately,” Kim pointed out.   
“I know, I’m sorry, but I will make it up to you, Kim I promise,” she told her girlfriend. Kim folded her arms across her chest as Franky let her go. “That’s what you said last time,” she told Franky moodily. Franky closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. “Kim,” she started, but Kim held her hand out in the stop sign pose. “Save it, Franky. You clearly don’t wanna be with me anymore. So who is she?” Kim demanded. Franky blinked in surprise and felt her face flush Red with guilt. “What are you talking about Kim? There’s no one, I swaer,” she said feebly. “Oh really? Then why don’t you wanna sleep with me anymore? We haven’t done it since last week. Usually you want it five nights,” she pointed out. Franky placed both her hands on Kim’s shoulders and looked pleadingly into her eyes. “Kim, I swear there is no one else. It’s you, it’s always been you, Kimmy,” she said, struggling to push down the guilt she felt deep inside. Kim locked eyes with her. “You promise?” she asked after a tense minute that seemed to last forever to Franky. Franky sighed in relief. “Of course babe. It’s us against the world,” she said, and held out her pinky for Kim to hold back. Relief flooded Franky’s veins as Kim finally smiled and held Franky’s pinky with her own. “All right. I trust you, Franky,” she said softly, and Franky smiled as they pressed their foreheads together before having a passionate kiss. After a passionate embrace, Kim made her way back to her cell, winking back at Franky before sauntering into her own cell and closing the door behind her.   
Franky closed her door too and sighed as she rested her back against the cold hard door. She had almost gotten caught in the act, as well as feeling exhausted with guilt from lying to Kim all the time. She knew she was lucky that Kim hadn’t seen through her lies by now.   
But she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep stalling and getting away with it for much longer. Franky sat in her bed and held her head in her hands. Kim would kill her if she ever found out the truth about her and Erica. She stood up and opened her desk drawer before pulling out the letter she started to write earlier and after a moment, she snarled and scrunched it up before throwing it in the trash. If Erica doesn’t want her by now then she never will. Franky would make it up to Kim starting from now. She bit her lip. All she had to do now was get the image of Erica out of her mind. That was going to be a tough one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
